The Book of Truth
by downwithheartless
Summary: For too long has mankind been swallowing the lies their God effortlessly feeds them. Read this and learn the Truth. A story from Satan's point of view. Rated T because older readers will get more out of it.
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

Author's Note

In no way is this story meant to inspire a worship in Satan. Please read this as a piece of fiction, not a work promoting any form of belief.

The Book of Truth

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

God.

How they worship him.

How they love him.

How easily he manipulates them.

Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Lucifer, Esteemed Angel, Bringer of Light and Brother of God. Perhaps you are angry at me for past decisions I have made.

Perhaps you despise me for tempting Adam and Eve.

Perhaps you hate me for creating "Original Sin".

Perhaps you loathe me for continuing to tempt you throughout all your existence.

Some decisions I am glad I made, but others I regret. If you believe I am Evil Incarnate, the Ultimate Enemy, you have much to learn. Please continue reading so I can educate you. So I can show you the Truth.

In the beginning, there was nothing. The universe was empty except for one thing… God. Even God does not know how he was created. He was just… there.

God greatly disliked how the universe was empty and lifeless, and he immediately went to work filling it with planets, moons and other celestial objects. But God was disappointed; there was no light in this Realm.

Then I mysteriously appeared beside him. He named me his Brother Lucifer, and so began the first friendship. We thought our friendship would be unbreakable. How naïve we both were.

God asked me to help him create light for the universe. I complied, and we both shouted, "Let there be light!" Through our power, dots of light appeared all throughout the universe, both near and far. We had created the stars.

We were very pleased with our work and rested for a while. When we had regained our energy, God took me to another Realm.


	2. Chapter 2 Hell

Chapter Two - Hell

It's hard to describe what going between Realms feels like. Only a few beings can do it without having to enter a Gateway. You close your eyes and imagine the Realm you want to go to. In a few seconds, you and anyone you are touching disappear and reappear in the Realm you chose.

The first thing I noticed when we reappeared was the heat. It bit into you. It consumed you. Any mortal to enter this place would get burned alive.

I looked around. God and I had materialized on an ugly, blackened slab of rock. There was a crumbling stone pathway in front of us leading away from the slab and a sea of magma swirling around it. Blood red walls erupted out of the magma, encasing our little island. I looked up to see a ceiling looming above us. Its stalactites looked like spears ready to fall down and impale us. It felt like you were being watched by malevolent beings. I heard a bloodcurdling shriek echo through the Realm.

"What is this place!" I cried in fear.

"It shall be called many things," God grimly said, "and all that enter it will experience true terror." God slowly walked toward the stone pathway. "Come, Lucifer," he said. "I wish to show you this place."

I hesitantly followed, not wanting to go further but also not wanting to be left all alone in this terrible Realm.

As we travelled, we discovered that this Realm was a maze of hideous rock islands linked together by stone pathways. More walls pressed in at the islands and I quickly began to feel claustrophobic. Some of the islands were big and some of them were small, but none of them had more than shape and size as a defining feature, and none of them were any cooler than the last.

After hours of fearful exploration, God and I came to an island that was different from the rest. It had only one pathway leading to it and was pushed against the walls. The other islands did not touch the walls. The biggest difference, however, was the gleaming diamond palace that sat embedded in a wall at the end of the island. Its turrets reached almost to the Realm's rocky ceiling. Two magnificent Gargoyles with curved horns and bat-like wings kept watch over the palace entrance, which was outlined in pure onyx. The feeling of being watched was even stronger here.

I stood there, looking at the palace with my mouth agape. It was the only beautiful thing I had seen in this Realm.

God looked over at me. "You like this palace, don't you?"

"It is absolutely beautiful," I said.

"Looks can be deceiving, Lucifer," God replied.

We both walked toward the diamond palace. Just as we were about to enter the palace, I froze.

I had seen one of the Gargoyles flex its claw.

I barely saw it, but saw it I did.

I turned to God and told him what I had seen. He smiled comfortingly.

"Do not worry, Lucifer," he said. "I will shield you from harm."

Still perturbed, but feeling much braver, I followed God into the palace.

I felt instant relief as I entered. The intense heat that plagued the Realm did not exist here. God and I walked through a short, narrow entrance hall and emerged into an enormous chamber. Shining pillars held up the chamber ceiling. Small, winding staircases led to different sections of the palace. In the centre of the chamber was a lustrous diamond fountain. At first, I thought it was spraying out water. I came over to it and looked closer. The fountain was shooting out streams of acid. Suddenly, I felt certain that someone was watching me. I shivered.

"My Brother, we must leave this place," I said fearfully. "We must not just leave the palace, we must leave this Realm!"

"You are right, we have spent enough time here," God said in a much calmer voice than mine. "Think of the Realm we left, Lucifer. Think of the planets, and the moons, and the stars… Remember it all." I stepped away from the fountain. I thought of the universe in all its splendour, and I began to feel myself leaving the Realm.

My concentration was suddenly broken when I heard a harsh shriek resound through the palace. My eyes snapped open and I frantically looked around. I saw two shiny figures slowly making their way through the narrow hallway that led into the palace. Cold fear wrapped its fingers around me as I recognized the figures as the Gargoyles.

I grabbed God's arm and started to run deeper into the palace, away from the Gargoyles, only to stop when I saw what the fountain was doing. It quickly released four fingerless limbs spaced equally apart around its base. Like out of a nightmare, the fountain slowly rose up and balanced itself on two of the limbs. Acid sprayed everywhere. The fountain roared.

God and I both made the same split-second decision. We decided to battle these monstrosities.

God made a long, sharp, curved piece of metal appear in his hand. It would become known as a scimitar.

I formed a long metal pole that separated into three sharp points. It would be called a trident.

I threw my trident at the Gargoyle closest to me. It embedded itself deep in the Gargoyle's diamond body. The Gargoyle shrieked in pain. The other Gargoyle leapt at God, who slashed at it before its claws could connect. The force of God's attack sent the Gargoyle flying into the diamond wall. Seeing its Gargoyle friends hurt, the fountain charged at us. God raised a hand and the fountain was hurled backwards. Before the diamond monstrosities could regroup, God and I ran out the palace entrance, ignoring the heat outside the palace.

I dared to look back and I saw the Gargoyles flying after us with the fountain sprinting at us like a crazed animal. Suddenly, the fountain stopped and let out a high-pitched noise. The noise was returned, and I saw hundreds of dark red creatures that had previously been invisible drop from the ceiling, unfurl their spindly wings and give chase to us. I later learned they were called demons. One day, I would be their master, but for now, I was their enemy.

"We must fight them!" I panted. "We'll never escape them in time to travel to the universe."

"We have to try to escape," he breathed back. " I do not wish to harm these creatures."

Ugh. God and his pacifistic ways. I understand keeping the sword in the scabbard, but there _is_ a time to fight. Grudgingly, I kept running with him.

But soon, I realized we weren't running anymore. We were flying! Astounded, I looked for what could be causing the flight and saw that God and I had sprouted huge, feathery, swan-like wings! We were soaring above this horrid Realm and its sea of magma.

Soon, we had left behind all our pursuers except for the two Gargoyles. They had been the same distance from us the entire chase. We would never be able to escape them.

"Brother!" I called. "These two will never let us go!" God nodded, and as one, we turned to face the Gargoyles.

One had a long gash where God had cut it with his scimitar. The other still had my trident ingrained in its body. Both Gargoyles had blue blood oozing out of their wounds and staining their brilliant diamond bodies.

The Gargoyle with the trident stuck in it zoomed towards me. I formed another trident and used it to slash at the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle fell back just soon enough to avoid my trident and swooped underneath me, throwing blue fireballs in all directions. I dodged most of them and sliced through the ones I couldn't dodge.

The Gargoyle flew at me again. I moved to the side like a professional bullfighter and wrenched out the trident rooted in its body. The creature howled in pain.

We were taking too long to end this fight. The dark red creatures would catch up soon. I had to finish this now.

With a trident in each hand, I advanced viciously on the Gargoyle. I stabbed it in nearly every place possible, and the monster slowly lost its energy. In one last, desperate attempt, the Gargoyle used all its remaining strength to lunge at me. Just as its marble claws raked my face, I swung both the tridents at the gargoyle, cutting it in two. The two halves fell through the air, then violently hit the rocky ground. The Gargoyle shattered into a million pieces. Such a waste of beautiful sculpting.

God had defeated the other Gargoyle, and he rushed over to me. I put my hand to my face where the Gargoyle had cut me. My hand was met with a red, sticky substance. My lifeblood. I screamed.

"Think of the universe," God said. Tears flowing from my eyes, I nodded, and together, we left this vile place.

When we arrived back in the universe, God healed my wounds. He himself had suffered none. I was hyperventilating and crying. Even God's comforting touch eased little of my distress. That Realm was the most horrible place.

Trembling, I said, "Wh-what should I call that Realm?"

"Call it Hell, Lucifer," God said soothingly. "Do you understand why I took you there?" I shook my head.

"Should you ever betray me… Should you ever desert me and give in to temptation… I will have no choice put to imprison you in Hell. Do we understand each other, Lucifer?"

"Y-yes," I said shakily. If it meant never returning to that place, I would always be loyal to my Brother. Not that I had any reason not to at that point. I thought I would always be his humble and faithful servant, Hell or no Hell.

How I have changed.

"When you are rested, I wish to show you another Realm," God said to me. "It is a beautiful place, and no evil exists within its borders. It is nothing like Hell. Rest well, Lucifer." He left and let me have a moment to myself. Perhaps he wanted me to imagine what this other Realm might be like.

I certainly did that, but mostly, my thoughts were filled with the horrors of Hell.

Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!

P.S. I did not get the diamond palace idea from the movie _Barbie and the Diamond Castle_


	3. An Interlude From Bartorem

An Interlude From Bartorem, The Angel of the Lord

**Dear children of the Lord. I am Bartorem, Herald of God, His Voice to The People, and The Angel of the Lord. For many millennia, I have given you God's Word and gently guided you in His name. I have aided the innocent and oppressed and silently led the revolutions against tyrants. Through me, God has been with you every step of your journey through life.**

**Yet you read this blasphemous "Book of Truth", written by Satan, the King of Evil, Sin and Temptation. It appears I cannot stop you from reading this Book of Lies, but in God's name, I can at least provide you with the real Truth.**

**Satan was the first being to be created in God's image. God was pleased with his creation, and immediately named him Brother. Satan and God quickly became the best of friends. They loved each other as Brothers do. But God and the Devil are no longer companions. The bitter cold that is Satan has devoured the gentle warmth that was God's Brother Lucifer.**

**Satan's account of his visit to Hell is surprisingly unbiased. He hated the place, and hoped never to return there. But as I'm sure you know, he did return to Hell. He was forced to return to it because of his unholy and sightless rebellion against God. He lurks there still, longing to be free of the place… But he will never leave.**

Author's Note: I'm planning to include several other interludes throughout the story to give it a more rounded view. Please give me feedback about these.


	4. Chapter 3 Heaven

Chapter 3 – Heaven

When I lay down to sleep after my visit to Hell, I experienced my first nightmare.

My mind was barraged with images of Gargoyles chasing after me. The bloodlust in their eyes was as fresh as it had been when I was awake.

In reality, God and I had defeated the Gargoyles.

In the dream, they defeated us.

I tried to stab the Gargoyles with my trident, but they smoothly dodged my attack and leapt on me. I crashed to the ground. The Gargoyles shrieked and proceeded to rip me apart limb by limb. First came my right leg. One Gargoyle held me down while the other violently wrenched it off. I screamed. I looked to God for help. He started running towards me, but before he could reach me, he was washed away in a great sea of blood. The Gargoyles cackled. Their screeching laughs echoed through Hell's twisting labyrinth. With a flourish, one of the Gargoyles plunged its claws into my chest and tore out my heart.

I was dead.

I awoke screaming. In an instant, God had wrapped his comforting arms around me. I writhed in God's grip. I continued to struggle for a few seconds, but God's touch slowly eased my fears. I fell still, breathing heavily.

"I made a mistake," my Brother sighed, shaking his head. "You were not ready to enter Hell. But at the same time, how could you appreciate the wonders of Paradise if you hadn't first experienced Hell?"

"God?" I asked my Brother weakly.

"Yes, my dear Lucifer?" he said gently.

"What—what happened to me?"

"You had a nightmare, Lucifer," said God. "It is what happens when all the unpleasant memories of your day merge together and attack you in the night. It is a plague we all will be forced to suffer through."

"'We all?'"

"Yes. You and me, and every being that will come after us."

"What do you mean?"

God took his eyes off me and looked up at the great vastness that was space. "I will tell you more when we go to Heaven. That is the name of the wonderful Realm I am taking you to."

I perked up immediately. "Can we go there right now?"

God laughed softly. "If you wish, dear Lucifer." He let go of me. We both stood up. God took my arm. "Think of happiness, Lucifer."

I thought of how happy I had been when I first appeared and God named me Brother. Slowly, I felt myself leaving the universe.

God and I reappeared knee-deep in a warm natural pool. It was a beautiful pool with crystal-clear waters and vibrant, colourful fish swimming in it. Golden sand coated the bottom of the pool. I let my toes burrow through the sand. It felt so strange, yet so comforting to have the sand covering them.

The fish swam away in fear of God and me, but then became curious, and slowly approached us again. Eventually, they were happily swimming around us, all thoughts of danger forgotten.

I smiled and looked around. Surrounding the pool was a luscious forest of fruit trees with emerald leaves and trunks the colour of milk chocolate. White vapour wound its way through the trees and across the pool. The whole place was warm, but not too warm; Heaven was the perfect temperature.

God gracefully waded through the pool and over to the fruit trees. He plucked two plump golden pieces of fruit and gave one to me.

"Eat it," he said eagerly.

I rubbed my hand over the fruit. Its shiny surface was smooth as ice. I bit into it. My teeth cut through the skin and sank into the soft flesh. The juice of the fruit filled my mouth with a delicate sweetness that danced across my tongue. I chewed and swallowed. The fruit was delicious.

Heaven was Paradise.

I laughed at the pure bliss of the place.

God saw my contentment and smiled. "Come with me, Lucifer. Heaven is bigger than this little grove." We walked away from the pool and out into the forest.

Dirt trails made easy passage through the thick forest. We soon found ourselves emerging from the forest and stepping out onto a wide, grassy meadow. The lime-green blades of grass contrasted brilliantly with the multicoloured flowers dotting the landscape. Butterflies flittered through the air, searching for nectar. At the end of the meadow was a tall hill. Atop the hill was a shining, white marble castle shrouded in mist.

The sight was so beautiful that I couldn't stop smiling. I glanced over at my Brother. He was beaming as well, but in a different sort of way. While my smile radiated pure joy, his gave off a sense of satisfaction. I silently wondered what he was satisfied about. Could it be my reaction to the Realm? Or something else?

I put my thoughts aside and started skipping foolishly through the meadow. God followed close behind.

Like a spell had been cast over me, I was drawn to the castle on the hill. It seemed like only seconds had passed before I found myself in front of a regal granite staircase dug into the hill. Now that I was at the castle, I stared at it apprehensively. My previous visit to a palace hadn't exactly been pleasant.

God saw me hesitate. "There is nothing to be afraid of, Lucifer," he said. "No evil lurks within this Realm's borders." I nodded and started up the staircase.

The castle's entrance hall was wide and long. A shimmering carpet coloured scarlet and gold stretched from the castle entrance to the very end of the hall. Softly glowing torches spaced evenly on either side of the carpet lit the castle. At the hall's end were two thrones, one slightly smaller than the other. Their frames were made of solid gold and their cushions had a ruby hue to them. On an impulse, I walked to the smaller of the thrones and sat down. Instantly, I felt completely at ease.

God walked over and sat in the larger throne. We stayed like that for a long time, sitting lazily and resting.

Finally, God spoke.

"Lucifer," he said, "I created this place." I gazed at my Brother in admiration.

"It is truly wonderful," I told him earnestly.

God's expression darkened. "I created Hell as well."

I gaped at him. "Why would you create such a terrible place?"

God smiled wisely, a divine intelligence shining in his eyes. "I have a great plan, my Brother. A dream. You will help me make this dream reality." God turned and looked right into my eyes. "That is why I created you."

I slowly absorbed what God had just said. When I finally understood, I leapt out of my throne and knelt at his feet.

One day, it will be his turn to kneel. In pieces.


	5. Chapter 4 The Seven Archangels

I fell asleep in that soft, warm throne, knowing that God was watching over me, keeping me safe from harm.

As I slept, I dreamed. This dream was not a nightmare, as my last had been. No, this dream was as all dreams should be. I was flying over the plains of Heaven with God right beside me. The holy light emanating from the ground framed our bodies against the sky. I felt powerful looking down on the plains, yet weak when I gazed into my Brother's eyes. But even this feeling of weakness was not unpleasant; it was a reassurance that my powerful Brother was always protecting me.

I awoke to God's gentle caress. "Wake, Lucifer, and watch."

I groggily sat up in the throne and tried to push my eyelids open. They resisted at first, but immediately sprang open when I saw what God was doing.

His finger drifted calmly, but purposefully through the air. He brought it up and down in smooth arcs, gracefully tracing the outline of something. I strained to watch where God's finger moved, but although it was moving slowly, I could not follow its path.

Eventually, God stepped back and looked at the air around him, seeing something that I could not. After a few seconds had passed, he leaned forward and blew at the air.

God's breath gave substance to the outlines he had traced. With dazzling light, six beings appeared in the hall.

They looked similar to my Brother and me. They had two arms, two legs, heads with hair and large, feathery wings. But each one looked different from the rest. Some were taller, and some were shorter. Their hair ranged from fair to ebony. They all had different coloured skin.

The six new creations gazed confusedly at their surroundings. They were as puzzled as I had been when I was first created.

God stepped forward. The beings all looked at him.

"Welcome," he said warmly. "Welcome to my Kingdom of Heaven. I am your God. Your Creator. Your Lord. And you are my beloved children."

At the time, I admired my Brother's grace while speaking to the beings. Now I realize how carefully his words were chosen. How false and artificial his little speech was.

"You are my angels. My Brother Lucifer is the first of your kind." He motioned for me to come forward. I did so. I nervously watched as the angels shifted their gazes toward me.

"I am an angel like them?" I asked God.

He nodded.

"Are you an angel too?" one of the beings asked my Brother. "You look like us."

God smiled. "I may appear to look like you, but I am not an angel. I am your God. I moulded your shapes and breathed life into them, and I created this Realm for you. I will take you to explore it, but I must name you first."

To prevent confusion as you continue reading, there is something I must explain. Angels do not truly have genders. For the most part, they appear slightly more masculine than feminine, which is why they are often portrayed as men. Another reason for their portrayal as men is because of mortalkind's traditional (and false) belief of male superiority. For lack of a pronoun that can encompass the gender of an angel, I will use the pronoun "he" for the more masculine angels and the pronoun "she" for the more feminine angels.

God crossed over to a red-haired angel of medium height. His hazel eyes glittered under his dark brow.

"You will work to find peace without blood being shed. You will provide consolation and strength to those who have lost what they care for. You will be the herald of salvation. Your name is Gabriel."

The angel smiled good-naturedly. "Yes, my Lord." I'm not sure why, but I immediately liked Gabriel. We would prove to be good friends in the time ahead.

Next to be named was a tall, well-built masculine angel with fair hair and blue eyes. "You will be the champion of my people," he said, "and the great commander of my armies. You will deliver judgment unto those who spread evil. When Gabriel's mercy fails, your righteous wrath will succeed. Your name is Michael."

The angel knelt at God's feet and kissed the hem of his robes. "My Lord, if you so wish it, I will fight for you forever and ever, for you are my Creator, my loving God, and you know what is right and just."

What a fool he is.

My Brother stood in front of a short, stout feminine angel with earthy hair. Of the angels, she seemed the most intimidating. Her brown eyes radiated heat and power, and her mouth was curled into a tight smirk.

"You will maintain the balance of energy in the universe. You will use this energy to heal the injured, sick and victimized and to cast light on evil hiding in the shadows. You are the Throne upon which I sit. Your name is Ophania."

Ophania bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

The next angel was wrapped in a hooded robe. His eyes were invisible in the dark of the hood. The only feature I could see was his mouth. It carried a pleasant expression, if not a smile.

"You will return the soul of every person to me. No one can escape your hand. You are the Angel of Death. Your name is Azrael."

The word "Death" had caused the other angels, including myself, to recoil. The word carried such a heavy finality; it was terrifying. What could it mean?

Azrael was completely unperturbed by the word and bowed. "As you wish."

God made his way over to a dark-haired angel with black eyes.

"When my people go to pay worship to me, protect them on their journey. Let no harm come to them in their pilgrimage. Heal my people and guide others who would heal them. Your name is Raphael."

The angel grovelled before my Brother. "If it so pleases you, my Lord."

After was a tall, slim feminine angel. She had long, blonde hair and an ovular face. Her eyes were green as emeralds. She smiled radiantly.

"You will distribute my holy power unto living things that they may grow, and learn. And through my power, you will spread my message of love, peace and worship. You will be my vessel to bring morals into the world. Your name is Xaphania."

Her smile not faltering, she bowed gracefully and said, "I will spread your message, my Lord." Her voice flowed through the air like rich honey.

Finally, God stood in front of me.

"And Lucifer, my Brother." He looked lovingly at me. "You are my Prince of Heaven and the Prime Archangel. I also name you Master of Music. You will compose mighty praises for me, to be sung by all my choirs. Stay loyal to me always, Light-bearer."

He then walked away and looked at the seven of us.

"Gabriel… Michael… Ophania… Azrael… Raphael… Xaphania… and Lucifer. You are the seven Archangels, upon whom I have bestowed my power. You are the highest of all my choirs, and the ones closest to my heart. Be faithful to me and carry out my commands, and peace shall reign forever in my Kingdom of Heaven."

He walked out of the palace.

"Now, come. I will show you my Kingdom."

Did you notice how in many of his speeches to us, God talked about evil and blood being shed, and people getting hurt, and even death? You see, I am not the source of all evil, although perhaps I was the first to display it. It existed even as we were named in God's palace. No, good and evil are linked to the fabric of Creation as much as forces of science like gravity, or magnetism. Not even God created it; ideas like these _cannot_ be created. They are simply eternal, and they exist as God exists. However, God has the power to manipulate these eternal forces… and often, he does.

But at this point, I had no idea of his plans for the future, so for the sake of good reading, I will not spoil it for you. But I will tell you this: God's plans for the future are what caused my rebellion, and my Fall from Heaven. Please read on.

Author's Note

This fic has been a lot harder to write than I had expected. I intend to finish it, but the delays between chapters are definitely going to be longer than those of other stories on this website. I apologize. While I brainstorm more ideas and material, I will be working on a fic for the Metroid series of video games, and I am also considering writing a fic for the game 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors.

To those who have subscribed to chapter updates for the Book of Truth, thank you so much! I really appreciate it.

Lastly, I'd like to give a shoutout to my friend WriterFreak101, who gave me a lot of ideas for this chapter and the entirety of the fic. Thank you!


End file.
